Justin's sacrifice for Clay
by QueenAnneboleyn1533
Summary: Clay is about to get arrested after he helps Tyler escape from the cops, but Justin can't see his brother get arrested
1. Chapter 1

The police were coming closer to Clay, Justin, and Jessica. They could each hear the sirens . Justin began to panic and did not want to see his new brother go to jail.

"Tell mom and dad i love them, and that i'm sorry, i ticked"

"No"

'what?'

"Give me the gun, Clay" justin said without looking at Clay, he then put his hand out and opened his hand"

"No, i'll take the blame, you can't go to jail again'

"I rather go to jail then you"

Zach then came out, ' what's going on?"

'Get the gun from Clay"

"Why, does clay have Tyler's gun?'

"Tyler escaped in Tony's car, clay is being stupid and won't give me the gun"

Zach then held on to Clay and Justin grabbed the gun.

Clay began to cry, while he looked down and justin had tears go down his face and then he sniffed and he put his hand on Clay's neck

"Hey, it's going to be okay, trust me'

Clay then looked back up

"Why are you doing this"

Justin smiled " because i can and this isn't your fault"

" yes, it is. I sent those naked photos of Tyler around"

"To get back at me because of what i did to Hannah. This all goes back to me. I'm just sorry"

"For what?'

"That i woun't be to the next family dinner" he then laughed

"It's not funny"

"I'm sorry i didn't know you better, you seem like a good kid. I'll take the blame and said i was going to shoot the school"

Jessica then kissed Justin and walked away as she was covering her mouth

The cops then went behind Justin. " you're under arrest"

"I know'

The cops placed handcuffs on him and Justin, went in the car and waved at clay.

Clay watched Justin be driven away

Zach let Clay go

"it's cute how he thought that i would let him get arrested "

Clay then went to his car, only to be stopped by Zach " let it go, clay"

"He's my brother, i won't let him go"

Clay then shoved Zach and zach went into the car

'You're helping?'

"He might be your brother, but he is my best friend"

"Okay, seatbelt'

Zach then stared at Clay " are you joking, Jensen?

"Not even a little"

Zach then buckled and Jessica went in the backseat and they followed the cops.

Justin is looking out the window and looks beside him and imagines Hannah

" your more stupid then ever"

"I could not let them take Clay"

"Tell them it was Tyler"

"They won't believe me"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the cop

" no one sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was being handled by two cops and entered into the hospital.

'I'm in handcuffs. I don't know why you are olding on to me, if i run away i will not go far'

They then took him to the emergency room, where he was taken right away, to be helped. Next to his bed was Maya Maitlyn and they were checking her leg. Justin was attracted to her and refused to move his eyes away from her. Maya looked at him and smiled. He was then covered my doctors who were asking him questions and did blood work on him. They then gave him a robe'

"Where's the back" he asked laughing

"There is none, the nurse said

He then looked at maya and his face went pale " I won't wear this in front of a girl"

'Don't be a baby, justin" said Hannah

Justin started to take off his clothes and came off feeling weird. He then sat back on the bed and held his original clothes

"Why did you try to shoot down the school," asked the cop

"I didn't"

'Then why did you bring the gun, did you try to kill yourself?"

Justin then thought about it and he thought it would be a lesser charge if it was an attempted suicide. He then scratched his lower lip with his thumb. " sure"

"Do you understand or serious this is"

Clay then ran down the hall being chased, by security " justin" clay yelled

Justin looked up " clay"

The nurse then stopped Clay in the doorway " you can't be in here, leave'

Justin went behind the nurse " let him in, he's my brother"

Clay then went under the nurse's arm and hugged Justin

'Hi, Clay" said Maya said as she was waving

"Hey, maya"

Justin then turned to Maya " how do you know her?"

"We were both in a group to help teens with depression"

" i fell off a bike and i sprained my ankle, i'm better now"

Clay then held onto Justin's shoulders "focus, Tyler is further enough away., we can tell people that it is Tyler's gun"

"Cool," he then turned to the nurse " yeah, i love my life now. I would never want to kill myself. It was this photographer, named Tyler'

"Non the less you admitted that you want to, you need to be examined of why you would say that and then you will have to go to the group that your brother was discussing, every Wednesday"

Justin dropped his arms to each side of him ' why" he then looked at Clay "I never like Tyler"

'I'll see you, there" said Maya

Justin then smiled and began to feel lightweight" oh yeah" he almost fell and clay helped him up "okay big guy, what about Jessica?"

"She's with Alex"

The nurses then placed Justin back on the bed

"She's too good for you and actually has talent. She can sing' said Hannah

"I have talent"

'Such as"

"I don't know, but I'll find it, Clay believes in me. I know he does. I need to believe in myself"


	3. Chapter 3

The cops have found Tyler and are currently hospitalizing him. It is Justin's first day of the small group. He is outside in the car with Clay, refusing to go inside

'Go, Justin. It will be fine. Maybe you'll see Maya"

"Yeah, a girl i hardly know will make me want to go inside and talk about my feelings with total strangers" said Justin sarcastically

"I'm not going to say it again. Go, I am so late right now;" Clay said as he was looking at his watch

'For what looking at the clouds"

'Your hilarious' clay then rubbed his eyes " i just want to see how she is'

"Didn't you two break up"

'Yeah but were still friends so"

'I couldn't be friends with my ex-girlfriends"

'What about Jessica?"

'Were more of." Justin then looked sad at mentioning Jessica. " we just had sex" Justin said as he stared at the building through the window

"You had sex with her while she is dating Alex," clay said shocked

Not knowing how to reply, Justin grabbed his coat and opened the door " see you at 11, Clay' he then closed the door before Clay could say anything. Clay then rolled down the window as Justin was walking away.

"We aren't done talking about this" clay yelled out

"Yes we are Clay'

Justin started to walk backward and he bumped into Maya.

Maya didn't know who it was. She angrily said " watch it'

"Learn to walk"

They then noticed each other and laughed

"Hey Justin"

"Maya' he nodded as he smiled

They walked in together and could not remove the smile from their faces. They would hold hands if they were not both shy with each other.

The building was freezing and all the teens were in a circle.

Justin was about to dodge for it, but Maya pulled his arm " it can't be that bad, I tried to have my friend Hannah Baker come here but she was too embarrassed. I met her over the summer after I graduated. I moved to America a year ago and came to these meetings."

Justin paused and examined the whole room. He did not know how to explain what happened to Hannah ' where did you meet her"

"At the beach. We then hung out every day until summer was over. Did you know her?"

"She went to my school…..she's dead Maya"

'How?'

"She killed herself, I was one of her reasons why'

"What did you do"

"I kissed her and afterward she sent me nude photos. I was not going to show anyone, but my ex-friend, Brad saw them and sent them to everyone afterward. Brad raped my ex-girlfriend, Jessica and I didn't stop him. I tried but he shoved me and locked the door. She dumped me"

'Justin, that was not your fault"

Justin swallowed the hot tears going down his face. She hugged him. He does not use to the warm and the sensitivity that was brought. Justin did not want the moment want the moment to end, but it did when the leader of the meeting announced, "the meeting will now start, can everyone take their seat"

Maya released him and they sat next to each other, Maya wanted to hold Justin's hand but Justin stared at the teacher speaking.

The meeting finished fifteen minutes early

Clay had not arrived yet and Maya stood outside and waited for Miles to take her home.

"Do you have a ride home? If you don't my brother Clay can drive you home"

"Clay never said he had a brother"

"His family adopted me"

"That's sweet" Maya smiled "um…..'

Miles then drove up and was wearing his sunglasses. Justin and Maya both walked to his car.

'Hey man" said Miles. He then put out his hand but Justin gawked at him. Maya bumped into Justin to get him to budge.

"Hey"

"I'm miles"

'Justin"

"Justin just joined the group," said Maya and she then hopped into the car.

"That's great, Maya said it really works"

Justin smiled, I can't like him, he thought. I like girls. I've only dated girls.

Miles liked Justin too but he knew that Maya liked Justin and he did not want to make a move. He also could not stop thinking about Tristan. " I'll see you soon, Justin"

"Yeah"

Miles drove off and Justin watched him leave, at the same time Clay drove up

'How did it go'

Justin hopped into Clay's car " I hate you"

'You'll forgive me"

Justin put his seatbelt on. He wanted to tell Clay about Miles but was afraid of Clay's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

He thought about telling him, all the way home and then when they were in the house. Clay was on the computer making a playlist and Justin took a beer and began drinking it, at Clay's doorway.

Clay, took off his headphones raised his arms, " what, you have been quiet, for twenty minutes, that is a record for you" clay said calmly

Justin grinned and sat in front of Clay's bed. " I think" Justin then stroked his hair back and looked nervous.

"What, Justin"

"I think, I like this boy"

"Okay," Clay said casually, " so what"

'I can't be gay"

"Why? I don't even think there should be labeled at all"

"It will ruin my reputation"

"With who, Justin, friends you no longer have"

"Why the PMSing" Justin said, angry at Clay

Clay then shut off his computer, ' you are acting like being gay is a bad thing and it isn't. Tony's gay"

'He is" Justin said surprised

'Yep" clay clapped his hands together

"What do I do about, Maya. she seems to be head over heels. In love with me"

"You hardly know her, just place her in the friend zone. Just tell me when you have something big to talk about"

"Okay" Justin then stood up and looked directly at Clay, " what did I do"

"Nothing, just leave it"

"What, I am pouring my heart out to you, and you're acting like a snob. Tell me what I did" Justin urged him

"You did nothing" Clay then stood up and started pacing

'Clay, I am your brother, tell me" Justin smiled

Clay looked at Justin, sympathetically

"Your mother wants you back. She called our house and the judge, while you were at the meeting"

Justin backed up, " she can't" he panicked

Clay then hugged him as Justin cried

"She won't take you, Justin" I promise. " you just need to testify against her."

"Fight as hard as you can," said, Justin,

Clay patted Justin's shoulder, ' i promise I will"


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Justin and Clay went to the kitchen, where the mother was making pancakes in the pan. ' Hello, boys. Please sit. Breakfast is almost ready"

"Mom, I know you were on the other lin, last night. When I was speaking to Justin's mom' he said as he scooted his chair out and sat down. The mother turned around, as she took a sip of her tea. " yes, I was. And don't worry, Justin. She has no chance of taking you. She is incompatible, to raise a child."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jenson"

" it's mom' she hummed

Justin laughed, " yes, mom"

Skyler kept messaging, Clay. he took his phone out and placed it, on the table.

"No, I told you once, I told you a million times, no phones on the table." the mother, then took the phone and read the text.

"Sky's pregnant?' she slammed the phone on the table.

'Fuck" said Clay and he put his hands on his head

"Is it yours"

"Yes," he said as he itched his arm

The mother left the room and was about to call Clay's father

Justin gave Clay a sympathetic look, ' what will you do?"

"Nothing right now. right now I am going to contrate on you" he said and patted Justin's back

' you can't leave her. I mean when Jessica and I were dating, we agreed that we would do the alternative. If she ever got pregnant."

"Abortion?"

Justin nodded

"It's up to her, but I don't want her to do that."

"Then tell her"

"She doesn't want to see me"

'How come?"

"She wants to handle this alone"

"She can't you're both teens"

Justin's phone buzzed ' it's Maya. She wants to see me"

"Then see her' said clay as he drank water from the sink

Justin pulled on Clay's arm. ' no, you come first. Always'

'Dude, don't"

Justin then threw Clay against the wall

"Ouch, what's wrong with you?"

Justin clenched his teeth, " don't give up on this baby, as my parents did to me"

"The baby doesn't know me. It isn't born yet'

"So what, you obviously care for this baby, so do something"

"Brad his unborn baby. I heard Chloe already aborted the baby. It was the night of the dance."

Justin let him go, " so what, you want to be more like Brad?" he shouted

"No"

'Then come, with me. Please" Justin opened the front door. Clay hesitated, but he finally followed.

They both went into the car. "What if she won't see me."

"At least she knows, you care" Justin smiled, and he started driving off

'What will you do, about liking Miles"

"What can I do?"

"Ask him out. You've asked other girls out."

"No, I didn't. Jess asked me. I never asked a girl out, before.'


	6. Chapter 6

The were both at the front door of Sky's house. Justin folded his arms. Clay hid behind him like a puppy.

"I can't do this'

Justin pulled on Clay's shirt. " go on"

Clay started to itch his arm, nervously as he rang the doorbell.

"I hate you"

"I know" Justin grinned

Sky opened the door. She was in a black bathrobe and slippers. Her hair was all the to right side and she was yawning.

"You look beautiful" justin joked

"This is a joke right? Why is justin here, Clay?" she sounded annoyed and tired. Which she was. Sky had morning sickness all night.

" nice to see you too" Justin said, covering his nose because she reeked of vomit.

'Shut up. I'm not in the mood'

Sky walked away from the door, leaving Justin to wonder if he should just go inside.

'Um.. do we just go inside"

'Justin, seriously?"

"What?"

Clay went inside and Justin followed.

'Can i get you two something?"

"No" Clay answered

'Yes, Coca cola, please"

She threw a soda at Justin and made herself herbal tea.

"Why are you both, here"

"Do you really want to have the abortion?" asked Clay

"I don't want to"

"What about adoption then'

"I'm going to have to wait to open this since it is shaken, because Sky threw it at me" Justin interrupted them.

They both gave him a dirty look, which caused him to lean back in his chair.

"That will cost medical bills.'

'No, the couple pays for the medical bills"

"How am i going to carry a baby for nine months and then give it up. At least if i have an abortion, it's not a baby yet'

Justin's phone dings. He walks outside.

"Hey, Miles"

"Hey, Justin. can we talk?"


End file.
